


Kelpie Encounters

by tremblingstockings



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Female wetting, Kelpies, Omorashi, Wetting, female desperation, female omorashi, male wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremblingstockings/pseuds/tremblingstockings
Summary: A kelpie is a creature in scottish folklore that is usually depicted as a horse. This creature can usually also shapeshift into human form and is known to lure people into lakes to their death.A man named Peter becomes the unlikely friend of one such creature.





	1. The Kelpie

**Author's Note:**

> Omo happens in part 3 and 4

Phillip was a wise man. Or at least, he always tried to be. He was a handsome fellow in his 20’s with blue eyes and dark red wavy hair, clad in comfortable clothes for summer exploring. He had been wandering the woods for a while and wiped the sweat from his brow. He hoped to find something interesting for a change after the usual days he spent harvesting crops or tidying his home. As he stood under a tree, relaxing for a moment and looking at the scenery around him, he heard the sound of something large moving around.  
Instinctively, his fingers brushed against the knife that was strapped to his thigh for protection. 

The sound stopped, and he paused to peer from behind the tree. 

He saw nothing out in the beautiful woods around him and figured it was just his imagination. He stood back in his place again, about to grab one of the apples from his bag and then he heard it again, but this time he recognized the sound of hooves. 

He peered from the tree again and saw the horse that he must have heard. It was a large beast of a Clydesdale, with black fur all over except for the white stripe on its nose and its fluffy white feet, tail and mane. It stood, staring at him with eyes that were almost hypnotic.  
Phillip was good with horses usually, thanks to his experience with the horses his friend had, and he brought out one of the apples and held it to the horse. 

It remained staring at him into his eyes, and so he backed up and placed it on the ground before it. The horse still didn’t move toward the apple, and it stomped it’s hoof on the ground and snorted, almost like it was sighing at him. 

Phillip knew it wanted something, but he was unsure of what. He decided to keep the apples on him and got closer to the horse cautiously. He hesitated while reaching for its black fur and pet it. When he pulled his hand out it was covered in what looked like slime from water plants. He stared at his hand as the material and feeling went away and then looked back at the horse’s upper back. 

_“Ride.”_ the word came in a gentle, echoing whisper in his head. It repeated again and again, in a whirr of soft, echoing feminine voices, 

_Ride. Ride the horse. Ride._

He couldn’t silence the voices until he finally climbed on, entranced. The next thing he knew the horse took off and he gripped the mane desperately trying to stay on, as wind whipped past and he got hit by the occasional branch because of the reckless path the horse was on, leaping and galloping faster than anything he’d ever experienced. As he clung closer to the horse, he saw a quick glimpse of its eyes and saw in them a glimmer of bright green. A sinking feeling fell in his stomach that something was wrong. He tried to let go but his hands were tangled tight in its mane and there was no hope of getting off. He looked up just in time to see that the horse was galloping to a large lake. His eyes widened as the realization of what was going on hit him.

This horse was a kelpie. He had heard the stories of them and the fates of those tempted by them, but he never thought in his lifetime he’d see one, let alone be the next victim. 

He closed his eyes shut as he braced himself for his watery doom and the horse leaped to the water. Something came over the kelpie however, that kept the beast from following through with it’s plan. 

With a sharp neigh the horse disappeared, sending the startled man flying into the lake. Feeling the smack of the water on his skin he panicked and sunk into it, feeling the coldness seep into his clothes, chilling him and pulling all his thoughts away into a feeling of helplessness. He couldn’t think to move or swim and meekly stared up at the surface. 

Suddenly the face of a woman with green eyes and long white hair came into view. He was startled but still couldn’t move as she grabbed under his arms and lifted him up to the surface. When the air and sunlight hit him he snapped out of his trance and gasped, treading water a bit before swimming to the shore and coughing up some water, his hair and clothes dripping into the grass. 

The woman swam toward the shore slowly, fearfully, staring at him. Her hair was now black in the sunlight as she came closer to land. Phillip was going to mention it but figured it’d be better to ask another time. Perhaps he was just seeing things. She gently touched the long strands as she looked at him. 

“Thank you for saving me.” He said to her. She didn’t respond and she shyly pulled away and sat down by the shore on her knees, her feet still in the water behind her. 

Having only been looking at her face, he suddenly realized she was naked, and he looked away nervously. 

She took it as an attraction to her, and a small smile snuck to her face and she got closer, as he kept looking away so as not to embarrass her. But maybe she was used to not having clothes. He couldn’t imagine how a lady could be used to being naked in a lake, but he also never imagined being almost drowned by a horse. 

He sighed and turned back over to her and saw one of the apples floating in the water, so he took it and offered it to her, and she took a small bite of it, not looking away from his eyes even once. 

He finally spoke about it. “Aren’t you cold?” 

She shook her head. 

Phillip hesitated. “What is your name?” 

She was silent and then answered, “Myuna.” 

Phillip smiled, “I am Phillip.” 

Myuna took another bite from the apple quietly. 

“I’m from a small village near these woods,” he continued, “Where are you from?” 

She blinked and looked at the lake behind her then back to him. 

Before he could question, her hand crept towards his and she interlocked her fingers with his. He looked over at her confused, and she ran her fingers through her hair, pulling out plants.

At that moment he remembered the horse and got up quickly, backing away from her. 

“You’re the kelpie from earlier!” He said suddenly, remembering the eyes of the horse. She didn’t deny it and in fact seemed guilty. 

Myuna stood and grabbed his arm when said he had to leave, turning to escape. 

“No,” she answered.

“No? What do you mean no? I’m not going to drown in the lake!” 

“No.” She repeated, she then got close to him. He was surprised to feel that her skin, despite soaked, felt more like warm silk and not like his clammy human skin. Her hair tangled over his shoulders like a blanket as she stared at him. 

He sputtered, still shocked by the day’s events. 

“You tried to kill me!” 

“I saved you.” She said gently, and offered him some of the apple. 

“I’m not hungry” he muttered, turning and walking away from the lake. 

She ran to him and grabbed him, tugging and digging her claws into his arm and he yelped as he felt himself fall down from her, right to the edge of the lake. 

She got on top of him, sitting on his lower torso and leaning her face into his with her hair draping down on either side of his head. Her hands had his arms pinned down in the grass around him as he looked up helplessly.

He saw her features more closely, seeing all the freckles on her nose and the warm color of her lips. Her eyes were bright and demanding with long water-soaked lashes. 

“Marry me.” She said firmly. 

“You could at least buy me a drink first.” He joked, trying to get up, but then he realized how strongly she pinned him down. 

“Marry me.” She repeated, this time softer, and he saw that she was serious. 

“Why?” He questioned, surprised to even be in this situation. 

“Are you attracted to me? Is my face lovely? Do you like my body?” 

She tempted him, water lightly glistening on her curvy yet fit figure in the sunlight. He felt a rosy color and heat come to his face and he looked away. 

“Marriage isn’t the kind of decision I could just make right away.” He answered honestly. 

“Why not? Am I not appealing? She whispered, heartbroken, and her hands slowly guided him closer to the water.

When he felt the coldness touch his scalp he winced and cried out, "No no it’s not that! It’s not that! You’re beautiful!” She paused and smiled gently, letting his arms go, still sitting on his body.

“What’s stopping you?” She asked. 

“Marriage isn’t set only on beauty. That’s not how it is for humans.”

She nodded, remembering they were a different species. They both stood now, staring at each other. 

“If I were human would you marry me?” She asked quietly. 

“I never said that you had to be human, and you’re pretty human now, really…” He glanced down and saw that her feet were still hooves and he tilted his head and sighed. 

“Just… Give me time to get to know you. We won’t be married today but you…” He sighed, “…You can live in my home. I’ll let you wear at least some form of clothing first, though.” 

She smiled and took his hand as they headed through the woods, after gave her some his clothes, which were baggy on her, and he stared ahead, unable to believe what he’d gotten himself into.


	2. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myuna learns about the world of humans

They headed back to his village and amongst the faint and happy music people had played, there were occasional whispers of curiosity seeing him coming back drenched and holding the hand of a clumsy and awkwardly dressed girl. 

They decided to look at the shops and as they walked, he had to constantly hide her hooves from the people. She tried fruit and food that she’d never seen before in the woods.

Phillip humbly handed the seller the coins and he saw that he was spending all his money on her. But there was something about her childish curiosity and being excited by things that he couldn’t help but feel it brightening his day. 

He saw a man selling ale and brought her along to him. 

He whispered to her quietly, “How old are you?” 

She stared upward, counting on her fingers, then answered, “428”. 

He paused and blinked.

“I… See…” He answered. 

She smiled shyly, “yes, I know. I’m rather young. But I am still adult.” 

He nodded with a grin, “Ok. Why don’t you try this with me?” 

He paid for the ale and drank some, watching her inspect it. She hadn’t seen drinkable liquid that color before, and was skeptical. 

“It is poison?” She asked fearfully. 

“No no, it’s good, just try it. I drank some, see?” And with that he drank some more. 

She took a swig of it, not knowing to drink slowly and coughed and sputtered. “If it’s not poison, then why the taste?” She looked disappointedly up at him. 

“Ah, perhaps it’s more like medicine. You may not like the taste, but it makes you feel great.” 

The ale seller snorted, but she didn’t get the joke, having only healed herself with the lake or forest plants. 

“I want… To feel great.” She murmured, and took another large swig of the ale, and Phillip raised his brows amused as he watched her. 

“That’s the spirit! The ale seller laughed, giving a friendly pat on her back nearly making her fall into Phillip. Phillip held her hand and drank some more. 

When finished, they decided to go for one more round and then went off to dance with some others. She hadn’t danced the way they had before and was surprised at his quickness.   
She then pulled him firmly to lead and there was magic in her body. He smiled, his heart and body warming until she finished and slowed down with him and admitted she was getting tired. 

He nodded, remembering she still needed better clothes and held her hand to take her back to his home.

"That’s a lovely lady you got there Phillip!” Another man called to him. 

“Ah, we aren’t… Together.” He answered. 

The man grinned “Ahh you’re not foolin’ anyone!” 

With that Phillip blushed, hurrying her back to his home. 

It was a humble and cozy place, and she sat in the warm chair by the fireplace. He gave her some water to drink and pet her hair before walking out. “I’m going to buy you some clothes, will you be ok on your own?” He asked, and she nodded. 

As he was gone she drank the water, then she found where it was and drank some more, happy to be warmed by the fire but given the familiarity of the water. She laid down to sleep, humming to herself the songs of her people. 

Not knowing how kelpies worked, Phillip was concerned to see her laying down by the fire, wondering if something was wrong with her. He was happy to see her only asleep, and he picked her up and lay her in his bed. He turned to leave and she grabbed his wrist. 

“Stay,” she murmured, unsure of the feeling in her lower abdomen, and not wanting him to be gone in case it was important. 

He smiled and whispered, “Ok.”

He got to the bed and sat next to her where she leaned into his shoulder. 

Eventually he too fell asleep, dreaming of lake plants.


	3. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A misunderstanding occurs between the two but they soon bond regardless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay wetting. Also, a merrow is a mermaid.

Phillip woke up to see that she was gone. He remembered how merrow would return to the ocean at any opportunity, and he panicked wondering if she would do the same with the lake. He then heard her hooves around the house and he smiled to himself.  
She walked to the door of his room shyly and stood in the doorway, wearing the dress he bought. It was a green dress with a simple top, and the skirt of it was long enough to hide her hooves. She loved the way the skirt fit on her legs, occasionally brushing against the silky skin of them and keeping her warm. 

She was beautiful, and he smiled as he got up and walked over to her, “It fits you perfectly.” 

She grinned. 

“Come on,” he said, guiding his hand to her lower back, making her feel warm, “let me show you around the house.” 

He first showed her where he prepared food and she saw some animals he had hunted. 

“I don’t eat… animal…” She told him. 

“Then what did you do with all the people you drowned?” He asked, but he realized it was a bit of a harsh question and looked away. 

She answered anyway quietly, “We collect their souls.” 

“And… Then what?” 

“They dwell in the lake with us, giving it and us energy, as well as companionship.” 

He was surprised by the answer and looked at her differently. 

“But,” she clarified calmly,“ Some kelpies in different parts of these woods do eat the people they take, and after they pick the bones clean, they throw the entrails to the edge of the water.” 

She smiled, and he turned pale. 

“I suppose I’m lucky I found you then…” 

She grinned to that and continued, “just give me the fruit of the woods, and I will be happy. And besides, kelpies know their kind. I can protect you.”

He nodded, still uneasy. 

He decided to show her the bathroom. She walked in daintily, and looked out the window. “I miss the water.” She admitted. 

He looked sympathetic. “Well, look. When you need to get clean you can be in water.” 

He then turned on the faucet of the bathtub and the loud rushing and splattering of the water made her legs cling together and she bit her lip. 

She recognized the feeling now with panic. She needed to urinate. 

As a horse she could just go wherever in the woods, but now she was a human and wearing a pretty dress that she didn’t want to damage. She tugged his arm nervously as if to say something but no words came out. 

She shook her head before she’d mention it, unsure of how he’d take it or how to word it, and decided instead to enjoy the water. She leaned over the edge of the tub and stuck her head under the faucet, and even drank some of the water, surprising him, and her hair turned white as the water ran over it, reminding him of when she was horse. 

She came back up with a smile, ringing out her hair as bits of lake plants fell from it and he smiled back awkwardly. 

He added in an important detail, “If you do bathe, you first remove your clothing.” 

“Ok.” She said cheerfully, and started unbuttoning her dress. 

He nodded, “I’ll uh, leave you to it,” he said with a faint blush and walked out, closing the door behind him.

After she got undressed she stroked her hand through the water and smiled. She had filled it so much that when she had gotten up and laid down into it some of the water spilled over the edge and Phillip overheard outside and sighed, thinking about how to tell her not to fill the tub so much. 

She enjoyed the water. It was certainly not the lake, but it was interesting to think about how humans also submersed themselves for fun and cleanliness. 

She wondered then why they always had that funny smell to them. 

She flipped over on her side feeling almost sleepy, but the twinge in her bladder returned and she grimaced. She curiously poked it and the feeling shook through her and she squeaked in panic sitting upright and holding herself in the tub. 

Phillip heard the sudden movement and whimpering and knocked, asking if she was ok. 

She blushed for the first time and answered “Yes! I love the water!” And some of her quick movement caused some to splash to the floor. 

“I noticed.” 

He then knocked on her door, “Actually, could you get out soon? I need the bathroom myself.” 

“Bath?” She asked, not draining the water. She opened the door and stood there, still drenched with white hair and naked and he smiled gently and wrapped a towel around her. 

“No, the toilet…” He walked over to the toilet and she was curious of the water inside. 

She leaned over to drink from it and he pulled her back quickly with a faint surprised chuckle, “No no no… Don’t drink that! It’s not for drinking!” 

“But it’s clean,” she answered, surprised. 

He looked a bit awkward, “…Not that clean…” 

She was going to ask what it was for when she saw the little lever on it and pushed it down, flushing the toilet. The loud sound of it startled her and she jumped back, hugging his shoulders and feeling the pressure on her bladder again as she winced. 

“Yeah… It does that…” He muttered. 

He then had his hands on his belt, undoing it, and he unbuttoned his pants. 

She stared at him closely, curious to see his body as well as what he’d do with the water and he looked at her uncomfortably. 

“Uh, if could have some privacy please?” 

She looked confused. 

“Could you please leave the room?” He clarified, and she picked up her dress and walked out. 

“You could use it as well when I’m done if you need to,” he added. 

“No, I’m not thirsty.” She answered.

He sighed, “it’s not for drinking…!” 

She stood outside the door, putting on her dress as her hair darkened back to black, and as she did she overheard a sound like he was pouring something into the water.

For some reason it made her more uncomfortable and she whimpered again, holding herself and feeling like she was going to leak. 

_No! Not now! Not in the pretty dress he gave her!_ She was saddened and nervous, realizing she’d have to tell him something was wrong. 

She heard the flush again and grimaced.

One thing was for sure: she wasn’t touching that weird noisy thing again. 

He came back out and saw her bunched up on the floor nervously, her body was tight together and shaking.

“Are you ok?” He asked, surprised at her state. 

He helped her up and she looked nervously at him, blushing. 

She shook her head and felt a leak come out and some urine rolled down her thigh. 

“I need…!” She whimpered, “I need… Wet!” 

“Wet? You were just in the bath… How about the lake, do you need to return to the lake?” 

It was a while away but she realized it’d be the perfect escape. She could go in the lake and return to him like nothing happened. 

“Yes! Yes! Lake!” She said desperately, clinging to his arm with tears in her eyes. 

He looked sad as he was reminded she was a different being and that she possibly might not be able to retain her form for long. 

“Ok, I’ll take you to the lake, let’s go.” 

He headed out the door and she ran forward, happy to know she might make it. 

He was shocked to see her in such a hurry but he ran as fast as he could after her. She went on the same wild path as she did as a horse and still traveling with ease in her more human state, but poor Phillip was scrambling over rocks and logs and trying to avoid getting hit with branches. 

She stopped and looked back at how far he was and bit her lip, waiting for him to catch up. Waves of pressure coursed through her and she shifted her legs together. No, no she couldn’t wait! She couldn’t! But she didn’t want to lose him in the woods… 

She felt more urine escape her, feeling warmth between her thighs and against her and she groaned in slight pleasure and panic. 

She batted back tears in her bright green eyes. She wouldn’t be able to keep running. 

She crumpled to the ground and Phillip ran to her in panic. She looked up at him. 

“Weak. Can’t walk.” She said, panicked. 

How severely did she need to return? 

He picked her up and ran, and she clung to him. 

The sudden leaps and bouncing of the running caused more pressure and she whimpered. 

“Be careful..” She said, frightened. 

“I’m trying,” he murmured tenderly, “I’m trying.” 

He finally got to the lake and set her down by the edge. 

“Ok, go ahead and return, and I’ll go back.” He said. 

“I understand, if this is what your kind needs, I’ll let you go.”

She panicked, was he going to leave her? 

“No! Nooo!” She cried out, clambering on top of him like a cat trying to avoid water. Her hooves were rough on his chest and shoulders and he grimaced. 

“No? You said you needed the lake! You were upset!” 

He picked her up off of him, holding her in the air, “Return to the water!” 

“No!” She screamed, holding into him. 

“Need… Release!” She cried out, tears streaming down her face. 

“I’m trying to release you!” 

“No!” 

He set her down and pushed her off of him whenever she tried to climb on. 

“What do you need? I’ll try to provide it! Just tell me!” 

She huffed and stood trembling and tears picked up as she looked down in shame, her face darkening pink. 

“Wet…” She answered, and her heart dropped as she felt her bladder threatening to give in. 

“Wet… You need wet…?” 

“Don’t want wet! Don’t want wet! But, but! Wet!” She cried, tears dripping off her chin, and with that her bladder finally gave in and the waves of pressure faded as she started peeing full force. 

It hissed loudly, and the warmth flowed down her legs and pattered to the ground like rain. It started to show on the skirt of her dress as well, darkening it and dripping into a   
puddle in the grass beneath her. 

She winced and then sighed from the relief, closing her eyes and turning her head away, until the warm streams eventually died down and she just stood there, her soaked skirt dripping in the grass. 

He blushed after he saw it all happen before him.

“Oh…” He muttered, “Wet…” 

She felt terrified as she stared down at her soaked clothes, thinking he would be upset.

He slapped his palm to his head with a sigh. Of course she would need that after all the water she drank! 

He was surprised to see her express shame, he almost didn’t think she had that emotion. For her though, that feeling sat weirdly in her gut and seemed more like fear.   
She backed up from him and ran into the lake, surprised at how the dress weighed her down, much like her feelings. She sat and looked away, the tips of her hair white where they were in the water. 

He was sad to see her upset, but he was relieved that that was the only thing wrong with her.

“Myuna…” He called to her calmly, and she looked back at him nervously. 

He couldn’t believe he’d go into the water after a kelpie, knowing what they do, but he decided to give up that fear for her. He sat in the water next to her. 

“It’s ok.” 

She looked down at the water she sat in. 

“But… The dress… And… And I…” 

He looked at her in sympathy; she was so afraid of his disproval that she held it all day for him… 

He picked her up and carried her to the shore and sat down, holding her drenched body in his lap. 

“I don’t care about you wetting the dress,” he answered. “I can clean it for you.” 

She looked relieved and hugged into him close, wiping her tears on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry.” She muttered. 

“This is something a little kelpie would do,” she continued sadly. “Like one that was only 57!” 

“I understand…” He answered, gently. 

He ran his fingers through her hair, ignoring the aftermath on his hands. It calmed her down though, to feel his fingers against her neck, and she buried further into his shoulder feeling his warm body there for her. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t understand what was going on. If I had known for sure I would have helped you. Humans… Do that too. I wouldn’t have been upset about you needing the toilet.” 

She gasped, “That’s what it’s for?!” 

“Oh no… I forgot to explain that didn’t I?!” He groaned, exasperated. 

What a day. 

“And I really…” She muttered feebly, staring at the ground. 

“I told you, it’s ok.” He said reassuringly. “In fact, I’ll let you in on a secret.” 

She got closer to him. 

“I’ve done it too…” 

Her eyes widened and she looked him up and down. “Really?!” 

He nodded shyly with a slight smile. 

“Too much ale, too much dancing, nothing in between…” 

He chuckled sheepishly as he recalled it. 

“I walked away from the dancing and froze as I felt it coming and soon saw myself just,” He gestured to his lap, "…Soaked.“ 

"A child saw me and pointed, grinning and looking smug. I gave him a small jar of honey as a bribe to keep me from being the talk of the village and I escaped to my home.” 

She was still surprised as she looked at him. 

“What?” He asked with a nervous smile, “It’s true!” 

She smiled back with gentle sympathy, “Were you embarrassed?” 

He shrugged, “I don’t remember. I think I was just tired.” 

He hugged her body close. “So it’s ok, really.” 

She pet his hair as she looked at him. “And you still love me?” 

He was confused, “have I told you that I loved you?” 

“You couldn’t hide it from me.” She said confidently, and he sighed with a grin. 

“Yes. I still love you.”

She smiled and hugged him close, and he relaxed and hugged her back. 

“Let’s go back to my home, so you can wear something dry.” 

She grinned and nodded, holding his hand tight as a feeling of warmth and protectiveness came over him. He stood with her and they walked back through the woods to his home. 

“And… And after you get dressed, I could read you some stories involving the lakes of these woods, or I could prepare you a meal…” 

He couldn’t believe how quickly he was starting to fall for her, and he couldn’t get over the glow of her face as he offered each act of kindness. 

“Maybe… Maybe I would…” He muttered to himself and she looked over to him surprised.  
“You think… I’m good? For you?” 

“I want to make a good decision, and you’ve proven yourself kind and trustworthy. So I think that yes, you would be good.” 

“A good decision…” She whispered to herself, the voice echoing faintly. 

He smiled, “Yes, because I am a wise fellow. Or at least, I try to be.”


	4. Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He decides to make it up to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a bonus chapter, really

He got close to her as she rubbed her thumb against his fingers, smiling gently. He then picked her up and started carrying her back towards the village. 

“I can walk,” she said sheepishly. 

He smiled and looked at her and then back up. “I know.” 

She sunk into his arms, feeling the warm dryness of them. She then glanced over to his chest, sensing his heartbeat. 

The beat was alluring and lulling to her and she put her hand on his chest where his heart was to settle herself. He smiled, finding her gesture cute as he picked up the pace toward her home. 

He set her down on his bed when they got home. 

“Are you hungry? Would you like a bath?” 

That had gotten her attention. 

He chuckled to himself, “Just sat in the water and now she wants a bath…” 

“You will want to be out of that wet dress too.” 

She agreed, feeling how it clung to her and dripped coldness everywhere. 

“I’m cold,” she admitted. 

“You can take a warm bath too,” he answered, and her jaw dropped. 

She started undressing right away and he sighed and guided her by the shoulders to the bathroom as she unbuttoned the top of her dress. 

“I will go and get another dress for you when you’re done.” 

“You have more?” She asked. 

“Yeah. I hid them.” He said with a grin. “I knew you’d be after them.” 

He saw that it was getting dark and decided to get out a sleeping gown for her that was silky and white. 

She was surprised to see it when she got out of the tub and walked over, her hair white and dripping and just covering her breasts; she hadn’t put on a towel being the nudist she was.

“It is… White.” 

“Yes,” he answered. 

“Are you going to marry me? I will wear this!” 

“You want to get married in a sleeping gown?” 

“It’s so soft!” She added. 

He smiled and closed his eyes. He couldn’t find it in him to discourage it. 

“We’ll see.” He said, and he helped her put it on. She twirled happily when it was on her and she took his hand with a grin. 

She sat on the bed next to him and she rung out her hair as plants splattered to the floor and they looked at each other for a while before they both went to speak at the same time. 

“You speak first,” Myuna said. 

“When we met, why did you save me? I could’ve easily just been another soul in the water. …But you didn’t follow through with it. Why?”   
She stared to the ground, reminded of her history with other humans. 

“I felt something. Something told me to save you. I don’t know what. But I wanted you to live. Your heart… Is pure. No human had approached me like you. No human has offered me food before, or tried to talk to me. And…” 

She glanced off and then looked back at him with a wry smile, “no human has ever resisted my charm before.” 

He chuckled to himself. 

“Of course, I never demanded marriage from them either…” She blushed. 

“And, so, I knew… You weren’t meant for the water. I don’t know what you’re meant for. But it makes me curious.” 

He smiled and put his hand on her head. 

“Your turn,” he said, kindly.

She was suddenly shy and the question got caught in her throat. 

“Ah. Uh. Well…” She put her fingers together, her claws nervously clicking against each other. 

“You said, that, you did it too…” She said quietly.

“Did what? Wet my clothing?” He asked, with his voice low.

She nodded. “I want… To see.” 

He gave a slow and confused smile. “You want me… To urinate in my pants….” 

She slowly started to blush and look away. He got back into her view and she squeaked nervously. 

“Is that right?” He asked. 

She tightened her lips and nodded firmly. “Yes!” 

He frowned jokingly. “Are you mad at me? Are you trying to get revenge?” 

“No! I just… Never mind… You don’t have to,” she muttered quietly, climbing to the pillows of the bed to lay down. 

“I’ll do it if you do it,” he said with a smirk, and she sat upright and her heart gave a jump. 

“I already did it! That’s not fair!” 

“Sure it is.” He said, grinning. 

“No!” She said hysterically. 

He laughed, Besides, I don’t have to go right now. But, I guess we can fix that…“ 

She ran off and came back with two cups of water and chugged one down and slammed the other into his chest. He couldn’t help but smile; she was really determined. 

The night went on until their bladders were full from drinks and they had teased each other enough, and they stood in the bathtub in their clothes, him in his shirt and pants and her in her nightgown. 

"Must I also wear the shirt? I like this shirt.” 

“I liked my dress,” she countered. 

There was a gleam in his eye at that. “So you did want revenge.” 

She sighed “Just wet your pants,” she muttered, pressing his bladder. He gritted his teeth at the pressure. 

“You first. I told you,” he answered.

“Would that make you happy?” She asked quietly. 

He gave a sheepish smile, “The truth is that I’m just shy about it.” 

He looked down as she spread her legs and daintily lifted the skirt of her nightgown and began to pee, the warm urine splashing the floor of the tub and glistening between her legs, occasionally rolling down her thighs. 

“A skirt is definitely cheating.” He muttered, and she stared up him with a pout as the peeing was still audible and almost faster from her exasperated feelings. 

“Ok, ok, I’ll go…” He said, and he sighed and closed his eyes. She started to finish up and watched his pants with satisfaction as he sighed in relief, and a dark patch started to form at his crotch and spread quickly down his thighs and calves and then rolled out of his ankles and down his feet. It then picked up the pace and it gushed out of him faster, darkening more of his pants and splattering underneath him loudly and she blushed and smiled. 

When he finished, he opened his eyes and saw her staring closely at him. He chuckled nervously.

“Warm…” He muttered. “I can’t believe i just did that…” He sighed, still smiling.

“It takes me back to that night…” He swallowed as he remembered the child pointing at him and he remembered her crying in front of him. He looked down at her dripping legs and then up to her messy hair. 

“You must have felt so vulnerable…” He muttered, feeling guilty, and she looked up at him with her fascinated expression sinking into one of regret. 

“I’m so sorry.” He said, and she swallowed, seeing that he was heartfelt. 

He tried to lighten the mood. “But, look! I did it too! Right with you! See?” 

She smiled and reached for his hand and he held it. 

“You did it too… Thank you…” She murmured.

He smiled, “honestly, thank you. I never thought one of my life’s experiences would be wetting myself for a lake monster.”   
She grinned shyly and held his hand. 

“Marry me.” She said. 

“We’ll get to that.” 

“Marry me!” She repeated, hugging him excitedly and pressing herself against him. He blushed as he felt their urine seep into each other’s clothes. 

“Don’t do that… Your nightgown..!” 

“Marry me! Marry me!” She giggled, playing with his hair. 

“Marry me!” He mimicked back, playing with her hair. 

“Nooo!” She laughed, “marry me!” 

“Can I get you a ring first?” He laughed. 

“Marry me!” She said. 

He sighed and smiled at the silly game, “What kind of proposal is this…” 

She kissed his cheek. “I want more fun with you.” 

“Do you find this fun?” He asked. She grinned and nodded. 

He smiled back and pet her hair. 

“I’m having fun too. Now come on, let’s get out of these wet clothes…”


End file.
